Digiboy revolution
by darkhero what must be done
Summary: A heroic spin on the pokegirl world in which a boy set's out to liberate the pokegirls in a newly uptained form, fighting many powerful enemies and gaining many allies along his way to his goal of freeing the pokegirls of there servitude
1. Transform

**Darkhero: it just something I've been thinking of doing for a while kind of a heroic spin on the pokegirl world.**

* * *

In our world, every storm has an end. Every night brings a new day. What's important is to trust those you love, and never give up. We must never give up hope!~Chrono Trigger

* * *

This world is a world of sorrow, mothers separated from there children, sisters and daughter tossed away as if they are nothing more than broken toys. This world is a world of sin, girls becoming pet's and play things, being seen as nothing but sex toys and servants. This world is a world of darkness, in many eyes if a pokegirl dies in battle its of no concern, they are expendable and replaceable in there eyes. In this world of darkness, sin, and sorrow, it's is inevitable that there would be those who'd apposed it in rebellion, but up tell now they have all ended in catastrophe, up tell now no rebellion has even succeeded in putting a dent in the darkness that shrouds this world. A solution was found, a way to destroy the darkness that shrouded this world for so long had been discovered, in order to destroy the darkness it became apparent we needed someone who could move freely within it. This is where not just my story but the story of how the human race became nothing but a memory and how the darkness was finally lifted from this cold world.

"Are you sure about this?" said a women in a long lab cought, with long blue hair, and crystal blue Eyes as she hammered away at a keyboard in what appeared to be an underground lab.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ami." said a boy with musky brown hair, crystal green eyes, and a slim build and short stature.

"Even though you might die in the process, Alex?" asked the women now identified as Ami.

The boy now identified as Alex sighed.

"You know, when I first came to this world 7 years ago I didn't know what to expect, I was only and 8 year old boy in a very scary and confusing place." Alex stopped to take in air then continued. "At first I was just confused but then as I began to learn and understand thing about this world I came to the realization how horrible this world was, I wanted the sorrow to stop, but what could I do, I was only a child and a child's words isn't worth much no matter what world your living in." Stated Alex as He turned towards the women known as Ami.

"Then I found you and listened to you, even taking you in as my own son." said Ami as she looked over at her adoptive son with a warm smile.

"Yeah and what a shock it was to find my mother was not only Sailor Mercury but the last living sailor scout in this world, and I was just surprised that the sailor scouts actually existed if not in another world that is." said Alex returning his mothers smile.

"Hm, I remember when there was suppose to be this great kingdom known as cCstal Tokyo in which there would be eternal peace, but that all came to an end when the Sailor Scouts were killed off by Typhonna, but in the end I guess that a monarchy wasn't real freedom." said Ami placing a hand on her sons head.

"So is it almost ready." said Alex looking over at a glass pod.

"So, your really serious about this, you do know whats you start you can't stop, you will ether succeed or you will be destroyed, knowing this are you still willing to continue?" Ami asked her son in a serious tone.

"you know, I was only 12 years old when I first saw a girl go threw threshold, the towns folks started avoiding her and keeping there children away from her, even her own family wouldn't even acknowledge her existence." Alex stopped for a brief second as tears began to form in his eyes. "but nothing could compare to her face on the day the ranchers came to take her away to be used for nothing more than breeding, I remembered how she screamed and cried for help as she was dragged from her home and forced into the back of there truck, and I also remember how everyone walked by her and ignored her like she had no wright to complain, as if she wasn't a living feeling person." Alex lowered his head so his hair covered his eyes giving him a shadowy look. "It was on that day I made my vow, to end the sarrows of this world, even if I had to become a monster to do so." finished Alex as he looked up at his mother with a determined look on his face.

Ami nodded to her son and turned to finish setting up the computers operation. The glass pod opened in the front and Alex entered it.

"Now, listen careful, because what I'm about to tell you is of up-most importance." said Ami looking up at her son to be sure she had his attention. "When the process is complete you will have a power that will rival Typhonna, but not at first you will need some time to grow, also you must remember that because we used pokegirl DNA as a basis for this little project of ours you will need tamed every so often, you can use a pokegirl for this. I know you don't like the idea of having a pokegirl, but in this case you will need at least one to keep your self from going feral and also you'll need at least one to enter the league to get that training you so much desire." Said Ami as she typed away at her computer and the glass pod closed. "One last thing I always want you to remember, that no matter what your my son, weather you decided to save this world or destroy it, you are and all ways will be my son." Finished Ami as she pressed the final Key causing gas to flood into the glass tube.

The moment the gas hit Alex he began to feel the changes overtake him. The first thing he noticed was his once musky brown hair and green eyes had turned into a blackish purple color and his hair began to sag a bit around his ears. The next thing he noticed was two long fleshy appendages being forced threw his scalp caring the same Blackish purple color as his hair. But the final and most painful transformation to his body was when a medium sized blackish purple tail was forced from his body as his crotch bone adjusted to this new appendage. At this moment the gas inside the pod began to clear and the pod opened as Alex stumbled out about was caught in his mothers arms.

"Alex, are you alright."Ask Ami looking down at the heavy breathing boy.

"Yeah, just a little tired." said Alex as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thank goodness." Sighed Ami.

"Did it work?" ask Alex as he tried to regain his balance not used to his new tail.

"I'm not sure, but I believe the digiboy project is a success." said Ami blushing at the cuteness that had become her son. "Computer please scan subject." said Ami.

"**Scanning subject for any and all information pertaining to subject." **said a mechanical voice coming from all directions in the room.

A small green light waved over Alex's form for a brief Moment then dissipated.

"**Scan complete how would you like to story info?"** Stated the Voice.

"Load all his information under then name Impmon into the digiboy analyzer folder and then please read back all of Alex's Information." said Ami.

"**Understood, beginning file transfer... transfer complete now beginning read back." **said the computer as it readied the files.

**IMPMON the mischievous digiboy  
Type: Near Human  
Class: Virus  
Element(s): Darkness/Fire  
Frequency: Ultra Rare only 1 in existence at this time.  
Diet: Human Food  
Role: None Specified  
Libido: Average  
Strong Against: Ghost, Bug, and Grass  
Weak Against: Water and Rock  
Attacks: Night of fire, Infernal Funnel, ****Dadadada Kick, and Dark Song  
****Enhancements: Strengthed legs for high Jumping and better Agility, also has the ability to turn data into matter but is limited  
****Evolves: ?  
Evolves From: ?  
Little information is available on this Digiboy aside from it's ability to turn Data into matter a ability all digiboys will share there is little to no information on him. Scans show both TM's and HM's are incompatible to him limiting him to attacks he learns on his own, all of which seems to be unique to him.**

**************Current Level: 5**

"I see, Computer please fetch me the Digiboy analyzer with the data recorder upgrade, and bring me the portgun while your doing that." said Ami to her computer.

"So you decided to go with Impmon, Well I guess it's better than the first name you came up with." said Alex looking up at his mother with half lidded eyes.

"What CockGoblinmon was is a great name." said Ami with a smile.

"It's a sex fiend!" Shouted Alex in annoyance.

"Well I could have allways gone with SuperChibiKawiimon." Said Ami with a mischievous smile.

"No, no, no, Impmon's good, Impmon's good." said Alex in panic.

"Good, Now take these." Said Ami as she pulled out, a trainers card, a pokedex and five pokeball. "It took me sometime to hack into the governments main frame but I was able to forge you an identity, I've already registered you with the league and got you set up with the local Professor to get your first pokegirl, After you get her I would recommend for you use her to tame yourself immediately, do to you just obtaining this state you may go feral very early on, after your first taming you won't need to be tamed for at least a month so don't worry to much." said Ami as she handed Alex the items.

"What about clothes, I do kind of have a tail now." said Alex pointing to his tail.

"Oh right I almost forgot." as she turned pulling a hoodie and a pair of paint with a hole for his tail both of which where a dark purple, the hoodie also had a deformed smiley face on the front.

"What with the Hoodie." asked Alex.

"It's to hide these, what ever they are." said Ami grabbing onto the appendages coming out of Alex's head. "oh and before I forget, take these." said Ami as she handed Alex what appeared to be a virtual pet and a gun from a science fiction movie. "This Device here is a digiboy analyzer with a data recorder upgrade it will record and transmit any information it discovers about you, weather it be attacks, evolutions, or special abilities." said Ami pointing to the Vertual pet looking thing. "Now the gun on the other hand is a porter gun, if you encounter anyone who wants to help our cause just shoot them with it and they'll be instantly teleported to this lab, after which I will turn them into digiboys as well." finished Ami picking up the gun.

"Ok, anything else we need to go over before I go and get my first pokegirl." asked Alex.

"Yes, after you reach a certain stage in your power growth and you've recruited enough allies I'll start giving you objectives for are global domination plan. Oh and by the which pokegirl have you decided to go with?" asked Ami.

"It doesn't matter they'll all be taller than me either way." said Alex in a depressed tone.

"Still depressed about how tall you are?" asked Ami.

"Well how else am I suppose to act, look at me I'm 15 years old but I look like a 12 year old." said Alex looking at his body.

"But yoursmall stature is what makes you cute, your the same size as hotaru when I first meat her." said Ami pulling the small boy into a hug.

The boy blushed in embarishment do to his mother words.

"Well i better get going." said Alex as he pushed his adoptive mother off of him.

Alex began to head to the exit of the lab when he heard his mother call out to him.

"Alex before you go, I want you to promise me something." said Ami looking at her son.

"What is it?" asked Alex looking at his adoptive mother.

"Promise me you won't die." said Ami looking at her son with a worried look.

"I promise, and not only not to die but to complete my mission." said Alex looking over at his mother.

Alex opened the door to the lab and entered the uper levels of there house. After changeing into his new outfit he left threw the front door of there home and headed towards the local pokegirl Professor's lab knowing now he was not only heading towards a lab today he knew in his heart he was headed towards the future.

**TBC**

**Omake Digiboy Classes.**

"Hello, Alex and Ami here and today we are going to teach You about Digiboy Classes." said Alex who was sitting at a desk with Ami.

"Know let me explain, There are three Digiboy classes, They are known as Virus, Data, and Vacine." said Ami Pulling out a poster with a picture of a knight, a monster, and a normal looking guy all in chibi form.

"That's nice and all but what's so Important about these classes they don't seem to serve any use." said Alex looking at the poster.

"Ah, but thats where your wrong, you see classes work a lot like pokegirls and digiboys elements, virus types has the advantage on data types, where data types have the advantage over vacine types, and vacine types have the advantage over virus types." said ami pointing to each chibi on the poster.

"That's nice and all but I don't see how it would make any differance in battle it's pretty much the same thing as elemental weaknesses." Said Alex looking at Ami.

"You would also be wrong on that account as well, a digiboys class could completely change the tide of a battle in an instant. Let me explaine, let's say a virus and fire type like you were faceing a data and water type, you would assume the data and water type would have the advantage over you." said Ami looking at Alex.

"Yeah because water has the advantage on fire type I would be at a dissadvantage." said Alex planly.

"Beep wrong, you see do to the fact that he's a data type his attacks arn't nearly as effective agenst you so that puts you two not only on even grounds but you may even have a slight adavantage over him, do to your attacks being slightly more effective agenst him now." said Ami with a smile.

"So a digiboy's class can change the very course of a battle in an instance." said alex with a knowing look on his face.

"That's correct, well in tell next time." said Ami waveing.

"Wait it's over alreay?" asked Alex.

"Yep, at least until the next chapter." Said Ami.

"I see, to all the reader out please comment and review on our story." said Alex

"Bye-ni!" Shouted Ami.

"A lucky star reference?" asked Alex.

* * *

**Datkhero: well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Digiboy reavolution, it may be a while before my next chapters on both Rozen Lord Jun and this story because I have to take some time to studdie for my ACT.**


	2. The Journey begins

**Darkhero: hey dark hero here, finally done with the ACT for now so now I'm back to working on Digiboy Revolution and Rozen Lord Jun, unfortunately do to the lake of regional information on the pokegirl site, I'm going to do what the Star trek Writers do... Make Shit Up.**

**

* * *

**

_A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step ~ confucius._

* * *

Alex was quickly running through Alexander town (Made up town in the orange region) to get to the local Pokegirl Lab, he couldn't forget the last things his mother had told him before he took off.

**FLASH BACK**

"I know it's a bit early to ask you this, but I have a small mission for you." Said Ami looking at her adopted son from the bed in his room.

"What, I thought you said there wouldn't be any missions until later on!" Shouted Alex in surprise and annoyance.

"I know, I know, I said there wouldn't be any missions for awhile, but this is really important." Said Ami in embarrassment.

"Fine, What is it." Said Alex with a sigh.

"Well I know your not going to like hearing this, but for awhile now I've been in contact with Limbec Pirates." Said Ami waiting for Alex's shocked response.

"You what!" Asked Alex in Shock.

"Don't worry there not part of the main group, there actually a brake off of the group that has separated from the group because they didn't like how things were being done." Said Ami in a calming voice.

"What do you mean, didn't like how things were being done." Asked Alex.

"Well you see this brake off focuses more on helping threshold Pokegirls who are kind of like run aways and the human males that try to help them as well." said Ami.

"Human males that try to help them?" Asked Alex confused.

"Well, you see there are certain human males who develop deep bonds with certain Pokegirlsbefore they go threw threshold, you know like close Friends, Lovers, Sons, Cousins, Brothers, and others like the sort, these human males form such deep bonds with the Pokegirls before they go threw threshold that they refuse to be separated, so instead they tend to run away together. " Said Ami in a thinking pose.

"And because the fact that they ran away the human Males are either seen as thieves or kid-nappies." Said Alex effectively finishing Ami's statement.

"Precisely, So this branch off group of the Limbec Pirates, help these cases by providing a place for these groups to hide out until the heat dies down on them, as well as giving them the chance to join up with them, and help with small gorilla operations they pull against ranches and other places of the sort." Said Ami.

"Like a mini rebelion of both Humans and Pokegirls." said Alex

"Precisely, Anyways I had told them of the Digiboy project, and they had told me if It was successful to contact them." Said Ami.

"Let me guess,you just contacted them awhile ago about the success of our project and now they want something?" Asked Alex as he narrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, but it's in our best interest to comply with them." Said Ami as she smiled.

"And hows that." Asked Alex.

"You see, there group has a grand total of 57 human male members, they decided that in exchange for turning them all into Digiboys, we would gain full control of there group." Said Ami.

"Really, that's awesome!" Said Alex excitedly. "But wait, where do I play into all of this?" Asked Alex confused.

"Well you see, do to the secrecy of this operation I going to be moving it to a island I discovered that seems to have appeared do to recent events in the environment, I will be leaving three dummy body's here, two male one female, after I've set them up in the right area's of the house and I've teleported all my equipment to this island, Which I have all ready cloaked, I will set of a bomb in this house, with luck the authorities will wright it off as a suicide bombing by some unknown group and they'll assume that both me, you, and your Pokegirl were killed in the blast, with your Pokegirl still inside her Pokeball." said Ami.

"That's nice and all, but That really doesn't answer my question." Said Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm getting to that." Said Ami slightly annoyed. "Anyways, What I want you to do is meet up with them and guide theme to our new base of operation." Said Ami.

"Why don't you just teleport them?" Asked Alex in confusion.

"If only I could, There are just to many of them and to far a distance to teleport them and to top it all off in order to teleport the primary teleportation device itself a lot of it's circuit boards will wined up getting fried in the process thus rendering it completely useless for at least three months, and unfortunately do to the fact that your port gun sends people to the location of which the main teleportation device is located while online it is also useless until the device is repaired." Explained Ami.

"OK, I get that but how am I suppose to find this group, and where is this island you mentioned earlier?" Asked Alex.

"Well, they told me to send you to the eastern most island of the region, after which they want you to think the word combination of Taco Spaghetti Pizza, After which hold position, they will send two of there agents to retrieve you and they will guide you to there base where they have a ship prepared for there departure to the Island." Said Ami.

Ami reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a gameboy, but with only one butter which seemed to have a protective cover and handed it to Alex.

"Once you reach their base and the group is prepared to leave you are to press the button on that device, which will show you the shortest route to the the island, at least by water travel anyways." Said Ami.

"I see, well can you at least answer me three more things before I take off?" Asked Alex.

"Sure, what is it." Said Ami.

"Are the male members of there group aware of what's going to happen to them, and where is the general location of the island, and what the name of this group?" Asked Alex.

"I Have talked it over with them and they have assured me that all male members are aware of what's going on and fully agree to the changes that will come to there body after they become Digiboys, apparently they like the Ideal of haveing the power to fight alongside the Pokegirl members of there group, and to answer you second question the island is somewhere off the cost of the scarlet region and will take about 1 1/2 months to reach it from the eastern most island, as for you last question there group is called Hurricane." Finished Ami with closed eyes.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Alex had just made it to lab, he pulled his hood up to hide his appendages, and then entered.

"Prof. Tomas are you in, I'm here to pick up my first pokegirl!" called Alex.

"Coming, Coming, oh Alex good to see you, I heard you were coming today, I see you died your hair, it really suits you especially with the contacts." Said A man with in a white lab coat with greasy black hair combed back.

Now don't mistake the way Alex's is acting right now as being friendly, infact Alex hates the crap out of this man do to his anti pokegirl wrights beliefs, but Alex would never say that to his face do to fact that the majority of the populace of Alexander Town had anti pokegirl wrights beliefs and they tended to have violent behavior towards people who are for pokegirl wrights going as far as killing the person in question, so he would just play nice... for now.

"Well sorry to tell you this but we don't have any pokegirls available right now." Said Prof. Tomas as a crashing noise was heard.

"What was that?" Asked Alex.

"Well I wasn't entirely honest when I said we didn't have any Pokegirls available, we have two threshold Pokegirls that came in about 3 days ago but unfortunately nobody will take them because ones incradibly violent and the other one though cute is a complete space cadet, always zoning out." Said The Professor with a sigh.

"Well I'll take them off your hands if no one else wants them." Said Alex.

"What, are you sure, you do realise one is bound to kill you in your sleep and the other is completely useless in battle." Said Prof. Tomas with a raised eyebrow.

"It's OK, I like a good challenge." Said Alex, although he was thinking, "The first thing I'm going to do when I have control of the orange Islands is shove my fist up your ass, pull out your intestines, and choke you to death with them."

"OK Kid, but it's your funeral." said Prof. Tomas as he went to get the two Pokegirls in question.

A few seconds later he returned with two Pokeballs.

"Here you are kid, so I guess you'll be leaving town today?" Asked the Professor as he handed Alex the pokeballs.

"No, I don't plan to leave until sometime tomorrow, I like to start off in the morning so I can get further." Said Alex as he took the two Pokeballs and made for the exit.

"Wait, don't you want to see what Pokegirls you have first before takeing off?" asked Prof. Tomas.

"No, I prefer it to be a surprise." said Alex as he ran out the front door.

"Kids these days, you can't tell what's going threw there heads anymore." Said the Professor as he shook his head.

After Alex got the two pokeballs containing his pokegirls from the professor he left the town making sure no one saw him. He made it to a near by tropical forest.

"OK, I think I'm a safe enough distance from the town to let out my new partners now." Said Alex as he pulled out his two Pokeballs and released the two Pokegirls inside.

The first pokegirl was a short kitten who was whereing a high school uniform, had long sandy green hair that went to her mid back with a ribbon tied at the end of it, a everstone necklace around her neck, and she also had dark golden eyes that seemed to have a spaced out look in them.

**KITTEN, the Kitty Cat Pokégirl**  
**Type:**Animorph (feline)  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** omnivore, preference for fish, eggs, milk, and similar products.  
**Role:** frequently domesticated Pokégirl, frequent pet choice  
**Libido:** Average, seasonally can be High  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, mouse Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, dog Pokégirls  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle  
**Enhancements:** good night vision, minor psychic sensitivity, enhanced balance, Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Reflexes (x2).  
**Evolves:**Catgirl (normal), Merrowl (orgasm), Pussywillow (Leaf Stone), Catfish (normal; raised by a large body of water), Griffon (Bird E-Medal), Phaenine (Dream Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Kittens are the young form of Catgirl, though they can evolve to other forms instead of Catgirl in certain circumstances. These Pokégirls are most often found as a pet or a domestically inclined member of a Tamer's harem, as there Fighting styles aren't as good as with most other Pokégirls. Kittens have a wide range of personalities, though most share a common fastidiousness and a desire for creature comforts. Some are domestically inclined housecats, others are sneaky, others are violent, and most are least slightly catty.  
All Kittens like to play, especially with their tamers, and often both Pokégirl and tamer wind up wrestling or otherwise physically with one another at least once a day as a result of their need for attention. These Pokégirls usually wind up as pets, as in the wild they do not last all that long except when near civilization. Tamers normally only put up with Kittens to evolve them into their more powerful and useful evolutions.

The other one was a Kitsune that had cold scowl, and light red eyes, she was dressed in a light yellow Yukata that was decorated with flower patterns all over and a pink obi sash.

**KITSUNE, the Mischievous Fox Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Anthropomorphic (vulpine)  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role:** domesticated Pokégirl  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, mouse Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, dog Pokégirls  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Psychic Illusion, Ember  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed and Agility (x2), Enhanced Hearing (x4) Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4)  
**Evolves:**Vixxen (Fire Stone), Foxxsea (Water Stone), Hoarfoxx (Water Stone and arctic conditions), Nogitsune (personal dishonor; loss of tail), Psivyx (Psi Crystal)  
**Evolves From:**Vulvixx (normal or Fox E-Medal)  
A Pokégirl based on the pre-Sukebe animal known as a fox, this Pokégirl was designed to create confusion in the ranks of the human armies. One of the first of the mass-produced breeds due to her relatively simple genetic code, the Kitsune was distinctive for the bushy tail that is about two feet long and the vulpine-like muzzle on their faces. However, numerous accounts are known of the Kitsune assuming human forms with their Illusion and Psychic Illusion techniques to bring confusion to most any human command structure.  
There has been some confusion in the centuries since, as the Vulvixx was discovered. The Vulvixx, a Fire-type, evolves into the Kitsune, which is a Normal-type, and then evolves in one of many directions (although, admittedly, most include a fire-type in the evolutions). Research remains ongoing into this particular phenomenon, but it's widely considered to be a genetic quirk, and nothing else.  
The Kitsune, or fox Pokégirl, is a common form for girls undergoing Thresholdtoevolve to. Like the Eva, it has multiple evolutionary tracks but is not high powered in its base form. Kitsunesarehighly mischievous and delight in innocently causing trouble (no malicious intent), such as taking pictures of embarrassing situations and posting or selling them, inciting romantic triangles from both sides, enjoying the good life and stiffing total strangers with the bill, etc. It's this particular trait that kept them from being targeted widely by anti-Pokégirl organizations, as even they realize and understand a good joke when they see one (or can at least find a use for the Kitsune, one way or the other). They also make great pets, as most Kitsune are rather intelligent and are proficient in the kitchen and at household chores, though do well with children also. Just be sure to keep an eye on them so they don't teach the children how to play pranks on their parents.  
Despite not being a fire-type, the Kitsunedoeshaveaccess to an array of elemental techniques to assist in their mischief. Not especially great in either sex battles or standard battles, the Kitsuneareoften evolved quickly when found in a combat harem. These Pokégirls have a slight quirk, however: despite their mischievous nature, every Kitsune chooses their own rules and code to live by- whether it be as simple as never allowing her tamer to be harmed, to never harming a child. If their rule, or code, is broken by a certain measure (by choice or accident), this often triggers the evolution into a Nogitsune, which all Kitsune dread with a passion. Kitsune get along well with Trixies and other Pokégirls that enjoy playing jokes on others, and it is not recommended to have two or more pranksters in a single harem as they will constantly attempt to outdo one another.

"If you think I'll become you fuck toy or will do what you say just because I might go feral, you are sadly mistaken." Shouted the Kitsune suddenly.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, who said anything about that stuff." Said Alex trying to calm down the Kitsune.

"Isn't that what most tamers do to there pokegirl's though, what would make you any different?" Asked the Kitsune.

"Well yes most tamers do stuff like that, but unlike other tamers I don't share the common view and I need you just as much as you need me." Said Alex as he pulled down his hood revealing his extra appendages and released his tail threw the hole in his pants.

"W-What's this, some kind of blood curse?" Asked the Kitsune.

"Not quite, I'll tell you what, you tell me your story and I'll tell you mine." said Alex with a smirk.

"Fine." said The Kitsune as she crossed her arms. "My name is Rena and her name is Fuko... At least those were our names before we went threw threshold." Said Rena pausing for a second to gather herself. "Me and Fuko were both abandoned at birth and lived at the same orphanage for the last 16 years... then one day me and fuko started to go threw threshold and were simply tossed aside like we were nothing and here we are." Finished Rena with a scowl.

"I see, well it's a good thing I don't have to give you two names I suppose." Said Alex with a warm smile. "Now, like I said sense you told me about your selves, I'll tell you about me, but first, you may want to wake you friend up." Said Alex turning to Fuko with a sweat drop forming.

Rena snapped her fingers in front of the young kitten.

"Uh, oh sorry Fuko spaced out again." Said Fuko as she looked around. "Oh you must be Fuko's new tamer." Said Fuko looking at Alex.

"To tell the truth, in a sense your my tamers." Said Alex with a smile.

"Oh wow Fuko's tamer is even shorter than Fuko is." Said Fuko who noticed that Alex was about an inch shorter than her.

"Short." Said Alex as he went pail. "She said I'm sort, she's right, I'm tiny, a runt, a shota, so sort that I can't even even look a grown man in the face without a later." Said Alex as he crouched down on the ground and began moving his right index finger in a circular motion on the ground.

"Fuko, I think you hurt his pride." said Rena looking over at the sad site that had become Alex.

"Oh, Fuko did, Fuko is so sorry." Said Fuko.

"No, it's all right you didn't know about my height complex." Said Alex as he stood up.

"Yeah anyways, what do you mean, in a sense were your tamers." Asked Rena with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm glade you asked, for you see you have meat up with a being that shell change the very face of this world." Said Alex happily with a smile.

Alex began to explain what he was, how he came into existence, the plans of his group, his current mission, and why the Digiboys are being created.

"In sort, by turning human males into Digiboys we create a more symbiotic relationship with the Pokegirls we pair up with, because we now need them as much as they need us." Finished Alex as he paused to let it sink in.

"That's so cool." Shouted Fuko with sparkles in her eyes.

"A world where pokegirls are free and the male populace need us just as much as we need them." Sighed Rena with a far off look in her eyes. "Sounds great."

"So you two are OK with this, and you'll help me to achieve my dream?" Asked Alex excitedly.

"Of course Fuko will help, because Alex is cool and cute at the same time." Said Fuko happily

"Thanks, I guess." said Alex with a sweat drop.

"I guess I don't have many other options, and who knows with that body of yours you might just make your dream a reality." Said Rena with a smirk.

"I'm glade to here that you two believe in me." Said Alex as he looked down with a blush. "Now onto a more pressing matter." said Alex as his blush got deeper.

"Oh ans what matter would that be?" Asked Rena.

"Well you see, we all are human turned, well you know, and none of have." Said Alex as he mumbled the last word.

"I didn't quite catch that." Said Rena.

Alex blushed harder and mumbled some more.

"Fuko can't hear, say it louder." Said Fuko.

"BEEN TAMED, WE ALL NEED A TAMING SESSION!" Shouted Alex as his face turned red as tomato.

"Oh is that all?" Asked Rena.

"What do you mean is that all!" Shouted Alex.

"We both knew we were going to need to be tamed sooner or later and we already excepted it." said Fuko with a smile.

"Don't tell me your weren't prepared for this?" Asked Rena looking over at the blushing Alex.

"Not really, I really don't know how were going to do this." Said Alex as his blush lightened.

Rena turned towards Fuko and smirked.

"I guess we'll just have to lead." said Rena with a mischievous smile.

**WARNING Lemon.**

Fuko tackled Alex to the ground and began to french kiss him as Rena undid her obi.

"Wait, what are you two doing." Asked Alex as he felt himself get hard.

"Just relax and let us take care of you." said Rena as she pulled Alex pants off.

"O-OK." Said Alex with a blush.

Rena grabbed Alex's member and slowly began to rub it as Fuko started rub herself .

"To already be this hard and only from a kiss and bit off rubbing, you must really be a virgin." Said Rena with a wicked smile as she put her crotch in Alex's face. "Now be a good boy and lick Rena's Pussy." Finished Rena with a smile.

"Y-yes." said Alex as he started to lick gaining a moan of pleasure from rena.

At this moment Alex felt something hot and wet form around his member and heard a grown come from fuko.

"Oh, Fuko is so surprised for being so small you have such a big cock, it feels so good." said Fuko as she began to ride Alex.

"No fair Fuko, I was going to do that." Said Rena with a blush. "Oh well I guess I'll have to get a double header for next time." Said Rena with a smirk causing to Alex to blush.

"Don't say such things." Said Alex with a moan.

"Don't knock it until you try it." said Rena as she began to fondle her self.

"Fuko's about to cum!" Shouted Fuko as she began to increase speed.

"Me me to." Said Rena as she began to breath heavily.

At this time all three of the altered humans climaxed. they fell into there most comfortable positions while painting heavily.

"That was amazing." Said Alex with a blush as he panted.

"Wait until next time." said rena with a smirk as she tried to regain her breath.

"Alex is amazing." Said Fuko with a blush.

**lemon end.**

Sometime later after cleaning up, the group found a hollowed out tree, set up a large sleeping inside for them to share, and covered the entrance so no feral Pokegirls would find them.

"Good night." Said Alex as he stretched out now wearing dark purple pajamas.

"good night to you too." said Fuko who was now wearing pink pajamas with a bunny pattern on them.

"Why were you carrying female pajamas, and better yet why don't you just put us in our pokeballs like most tamers." said rena looking at her yellow pajamas.

"My mom gave me them, she thought they may come in handy, and to answer your second question, I'm not like most tamers, I don't believe in Pokeballs and think a pokegirl shold only have to stay in one if they want to." Said Alex finishing with a yawn.

"I see, well good night." Said Rena.

Alex and Fuko lied down under the fold of the sleeping bag, and cuddled into each other and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

"Cute." said Rena as she looked at the seen in front of her.

Rena got under the fold of the sleeping bag, pushed herself agents Alex's back and wrapped her tails around the two.

"I promise to make your dream a reality, and not just for you but for all Pokegirl kind." whispered Rena as she brushed Alex bang with her fingers and then went fell into the bliss of sleep.

* * *

**Darkhero: Well there it is next Chapter is Called First Battle and Digivalution look forward to it, until next time let the light of love guide you decisions, oh and to answer your question yes it's the same fuko as the one from clannad.**


	3. Digiboy design challenge

**dear readers I know it's been awhile sense I updated either of my stories anyways I'm hear to announce the design your own digiboy contest, the top 5 will be featured in digiboy revolution and my personal favorite will be turned into a main character, the rules are as fallow.**

**1. all Digiboys must use the standard pokegirl sheet pluse the Class: information you know virus, data, vaccine**

**2. all Digiboys must have at least 2 evolutions **

**3. all Digiboys submissions need to have some details of the characters personality and please no Mary sues**

**4. After you submitted your character and If I decide to use it, you are permitted to complain about what I do with him, but I'm permitted to Ignore you, in other worlds don't expect everything to go your characters way or for him not to have a design flaw**

**5. no digimon based digiboys, I know this may come as an unfair rule but allowing you to use digimon as you bases would be far to easy.**

**6. I will allow you however to use creatures from other animes aside from digimon on the grounds you alter them to where there not so strong as to where they would be unbeatable.**

**7. you must also add details on there evolution forms and a bit of details on what there body looks like in each of there form**

**8. all submissions must be submitted from my home page do not worry if you run out of room I will except multiple messages**

**9. The final and most important rule, have fun with it.**


End file.
